The Other Side of the Door
by WolfGirl1335
Summary: Another AU-ish one-shot based off Lulu Spencer and Dante Falconeri!


**Author's Note: I decided to do another one shot based off Lulu and Dante because they inspire me so much lately. The song is "The Other Side of the Door" by Taylor Swift….I suggest you listen to it because it is such an amazing song!!!**

_The Other Side of the Door_

"Lulu, please let me explain," Dominic said looking guilty as hell.

"What is there to explain? You are an undercover cop, plain and simple. Everything between us has been a lie. I should have known all along that you were too good to be true. How could you not tell me? Did you think I couldn't handle it? I am not as fragile as everyone thinks I am. I can handle heartache and pain. I knew there was something off about you. My instincts kept telling me to stay away from you, but you kept pursuing me anyway. I started to fall for it and I thought maybe you actually were a decent guy. Now you are just a lying liar who lies. I have had enough of the lies and the games," I shouted in his face feeling so hurt and betrayed right now.

"Lulu, I am so sorry that you had to find out this way. I wanted to tell you so many times, but I didn't want you to get in the crossfire in case something happens to me. I can explain everything, I just need you to calm down," he spoke sincerely and lightly grabbed my arm to keep me from running away.

"No, let me go. I need time to think," I shouted again and ran away from the man that made me feel alive again.

I ran back to my apartment and fell apart the minute I closed the door. It really didn't matter that Dominic is an undercover cop. I was just hurt that he didn't bother to tell me himself.

My phone began to vibrate and I saw Dominic's name flash across the screen. I hit the ignore button because I wasn't ready to talk to him. This was a lot to process and I felt so conflicted right now.

The next few hours dragged by slowly. My phone rang at least hundred times, but I refused to pick up. I was still mad and I didn't want to say that our relationship was over without regretting it later.

_In the heat of the fight I walked away  
Ignoring words that you were saying  
Trying to make me stay  
I said, 'This time I've had enough'  
And you've called a hundred times  
But I'm not picking up  
Cause I'm so mad I might tell you that it's over  
But if you look a little closer_

I told him to leave me alone, but all I wanted was for him to stand outside my window and tell me how sorry he is for everything. I want him to stand in the pouring rain and refuse to move until I forgive him. I don't want him to leave either because all I need is on the other side of the door.

_I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'  
Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more  
And don't you leave cause I know  
All I need is on the other side of the door_

Right now, I am sitting alone with my stupid pride. I am looking at the few photographs I have of me and Dominic together. Just looking at his picture makes my heart skip a beat and knots to form in my stomach. Every conversation we have had ran through my mind and the last one we just had won't leave me alone. I obviously misread into this whole situation. I thought that Dominic would admit that I was just part of his undercover. He never did because I never gave him a chance to, but maybe he did care about me. Why couldn't he see that I wanted him to chase after me? I wanted him to grab my arm, pull me close and tell me that I wasn't part of his undercover. What we have is real and nothing will ever change.

_Me and my stupid pride are sitting here alone  
Going through the photographs, staring at the phone  
I keep going back over things we both said  
And I remember the slamming door and all the things that I misread  
So babe if you know everything, tell me why you couldn't see  
When I left I wanted you to chase after me_

_I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'  
Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more  
And don't you leave cause I know  
All I need is on the other side of the door_

I cried myself to sleep and woke up a few hours later to someone throwing rocks at my window. I quickly jumped out of bed and opened the window to see Dominic standing in the rain (just like I wanted him to).

"Lulu, I am so sorry for hurting you. That was never my intention, but I did it anyway. Please let me in and I can explain everything, please," he begged as the rain began to fall harder.

"No, I can't even look at you right now. I don't even know your real name or anything about you. Like I said, everything between us is a lie. I don't need you in my life if you are going to keep lying. I've had enough of that in my life and I honestly thought you would be different. Clearly, I was wrong. Please just leave because there isn't anything you could say right now to make this right," I admitted turning my back against the window so I wouldn't have to see his face.

_And I'll scream out the window  
I can't even look at you  
I don't need you but I do, I do, I do  
I say, "There's nothing you can say to make this right  
I mean it, I mean it"  
What I mean is_

"Well I am not leaving until you talk to me. What I did was wrong and selfish and I am so sorry for that. Please Lulu, you need to trust me. I did lie about who I was, but don't for a second think that what happened between us was a lie. I never planned to meet an amazing, beautiful, and sexy girl during this investigation; however, I ended up meeting you and it changed everything. I've wanted to say this for awhile, but it never seemed like the right time. I am going to say it now because I hope it will convince you to forgive me. I'm in love with you Lulu Spencer and this may have started out as fun, it turned into so much more," he confessed and this made me turn back around.

_I said, "Leave," but baby all I want is you  
To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'  
Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more  
And don't you leave cause I know  
All I need is on the other side of the door_

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Dominic Pirelli or whatever his name is, is in love with me??? I began to cry again because I knew deep within my heart it was very true.

At that moment, I happened to look down and saw a picture of us together that was taken awhile ago. It was a beautiful night because I wore a little black dress that drove him absolutely crazy. Also, it was when we kissed for the first time. He was such a gentleman even after I got drunk. He carried me from the car up the stairs to my room and he watched over me all night. I woke up in the middle of the night and caught him staring at me. With that face and those beautiful eyes, it was very hard to resist him. I thought back to all the conversations we had and the little white lies he told. Yes he did lie about being an undercover cop and lied about his real name. However, I knew his feelings for me were not a lie. I guess I must be worth all this trouble for him to care so much.

I quickly got dressed, ran down the stairs because all that I needed in this life was on the other side of the door. He looked surprised to see me and I was very happy to clarify that for him.

"Dominic, or whatever your name is, I am in love with you too. After everything, I must confess that I need you," I confessed before throwing myself into his arms. He caught me graciously and our lips met in a passionate kiss.

_With your face and the beautiful eyes  
And the conversation with the little white lies  
And the faded picture of a beautiful night  
You carry me from your car to the stairs  
And I broke down crying, was she worth this mess?  
After everything and that little black dress  
After everything I must confess, I need you_

He ended the kiss briefly and whispered in my ear, "my name is Dante Falconeri and he loves you way more than Dominic Pirelli ever could."

I looked up at him and began to laugh hysterically. This caused him to laugh as well.

"It's nice to finally meet you Dante and I'm sure I will fall more in love with you than I did Dominic," I whispered before crushing my lips into his.

Before I had time to think, he was carrying me up the stairs again and we made it back to my apartment.

Dante spent the rest of the night explaining everything about his life and the job he was sent to do. I should be scared and stay far away from him, but I can't. I need Dante Falconeri in my life, good or bad.


End file.
